


then and now

by perfectkindofmess



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectkindofmess/pseuds/perfectkindofmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David's thoughts in 1998 and 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	then and now

**Author's Note:**

> let's pretend the rhymes make sense, okay? thanks!

1998.

  
you annoy me.  
i can’t look at you.  
even in all your beauty  
we can’t hide the truth.

we’re not the same   
and we will never be  
maybe it’s a shame  
but there won’t be you and me.

you said you loved me   
but i blew you away  
i dropped on my knee  
and asked her to stay.

2012

you are amazing  
beautiful and you shine  
and my heart is blazing  
and i wanna make you mine.

but you don’t react  
you don’t say a word  
and now I have to act  
like it’s just an absurd.

now it’s all done  
and I have to let go  
because you moved on  
and I will always be alone.


End file.
